The cabin:A fnaf story
by Lyricz Gamez
Summary: HAVE FUN


The sun rises slowly as freddy wakes up.

He blink a few times" _shit what hap_ _pened last night"_ Freddy sighs as he gets up from the floor to get ready for trip.

A red colored fox with yellow eyes walks outside in front of his house" _This trip better be worth it"_ the fox says

Foxy felix

age:15

(Strong,aggressive,passionate)

The fox walks across the street with hid skateboard in hand soon he places the board down the ride it " _Hey an familar voice ringed out"_ A small sky blue bunny eyes green eyes rum towards the fox then smiles.

Clyde Ford

Age:15

(Smart,passionate,friendly,)

" _Hey i was meaning to ask you something"_ the fox said, " _What Felix"_ the bunny says slowly. " _Why do u hang out with me knowing my background"_ Foxy says sadly,Clyde didn't know how to respond to this question he knows everyrhing to foxy but he did not expect this to happen." _Cause you are friendly as really strong plus I feel safe around you"Clyde says blushing afterwards._ Foxy pats Clyde on the head and says _"U feel safe" Foxy did not understand the bunny there like the opposite each other."Yea I always been bullied so yea" Clyde says with an shy tone._

Foxy started to feel bad for the bunny _."Oh well then were friends Clyde Ford"_ Foxy said Clyde hugged Foxy and Foxy hugs him back."Damn he his to touchy" Foxy says to himself half smiling.

Bonnie picks up his phone and dials a number "oh hey so you wanna meet before we go or" Bonnie says on the phone"of course" an unknown voice says back.

Bonnie hung up the phone and walks outside"Freddy you idiot" Bonnie says to himself.

2 Hours later

8:45

A green bunny with an large cut on his left ear and green eyes walk to gold.

Vincent Springs

Age: 16

(Distant,Friendly Passionate)

" _Yo Amber come meet my new friend"_ Vincent called out

A yellowish winged chicken with bright blue eyes looks at Vincent

Chica Amber

Age:15

(Friendly,Resourceful,Smart)

" _So u want me to meet an fat golden version of Freddy"_ Chica said

Vincent snickers " _Hey fuck you big bird"_ Gold says aggressively Vincent burst out laughing and falls on the floor.Chica turn her back on Gold then walks aways." _Im sorry Amber"_ Gold says sadly

Vincent looks up at Gold and says " _She is going to kill you now_ " Gold does'nt respond and walks in the opposite direction of Chica.

Foxy and Clyde walks down the street across from the school and see Chica

"Hey Amber" the fox and bunny says.

Chica looks up and waves.

Azure fields

1 min aways from School

Freddy and Bonnie walks in Azure fields silently.Soon voice could be heard from up ahead but they maintain silent.Bonnie looks at Freddy he knows something happened to him but decides to keep his thoughts to himself.

5 mins later

The gang is all set for the trip but they are just wait for more person.

" _Where is he"_ Foxy says inpatiently Clyde pats Foxy on the shoulder " _You are very inpatient_ " Clyde says, the fox looks at the bunny "Yea I really am" Foxy says back.

The redish bear with blue eyes can be seen walking from the distance."Finally he decides to show up" Chica says. The bear walks up to the gang and smiles.

Red Fredrick

Age:15

(Smart,Passionate,Mysterious)

Red walks infront of Freddy then giggles " _What's funny_ " Freddy says scratching his head in confusion.Red glares at the bear with no response.The bear walks past Freddy then says " _You are ok"._ Bonnie walk behind Freddy pats his should only to continue walking.

As the group stay silent the wind blows with fury.Gold decides to break the silence " _Well it's getting late so lets get a move on sha'll we". Foxy wipes his forehead and groans "This is a waste of my damn time".Clyde stares at foxy in confusion "Foxy is acting strange"_ Clyde says to himself.

Gold invites all of his friends into the van. _"Are ya'll ready put the seat belt on"_ Gold said _." "Shut up and drive Gold" Foxy says inpatiently._ Gold says nothing and drives off hoping to reach their destination soon. Chica bites her nail and looks at Vincent soon she shakes her head.

 _ **Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**_

 _ **So who will be our first victim?**_

 _ **Why is Freddy be so antisocial with Bonnie?**_

 _ **Why is Foxy so aggressive?**_

 _ **Find out in the next Chapter!!**_

 _ **Well hope you readers enjoyed my story.**_

 _LOVE U READERS_

 _ **-Bk**_

 _ **"Just the beginning"**_


End file.
